Ike vs Cloud
Ike vs Cloud is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-seventh DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 12! Fire Emblem vs Final Fantasy! These two wield great power with supersized swords, but who wins a fight to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ike entered the ruins. This seemed very similar to a gladiator arena of some shape, and Ike knew best to be on his guard. He scanned the area, trying to figure out what was where. He had a feeling he was being watched, but couldn't figure out where from. He continued along the path, until he heard someone behind him. Cloud had leaped from above, and looked to finish Ike before he had a chance to find him. Ike was having none of it, and met Cloud in the air. Slashes were traded, but neither gained an advantage on the other. They landed, and Ike took a large swing. Cloud moved his blade to block, and the force of their collision was so great that it caused nearby ruins to shatter. Here we go! ''' Attempting the early slide under, Cloud aimed at Ike's legs. This force the Radiant Hero to leap above, where he attempted an Eruption. Cloud protected himself from any damaging contact and went back on the offensive. He hammered against Ike's guard. Ike wouldn't budge an inch, soaking the impact on his blade until Cloud overextended with a heavy cleave. "You're open!" Ike said, quickly jabbing Cloud in the rib with an elbow. Cloud buckled slightly, and backed up while also taking up a defensive stance. Now it was Ike on the attack. He pressed with heavy, hammering blows. Cloud was capable enough of blocking them, even trading some kicks and punches with Ike's. The two then took to the air, almost as if they anticipated the other trying the same move. They slashed at one another on the way up, but Cloud gained the advantage when he punched Ike across the face. This sent him in a downward spiral, and Cloud took full advantage with a boot through the chest. Ike smashed hard into a nearby stone structure, but reemerged though a little dazed. Keeping the pressure up, Cloud used the Blade Beam. He kept throwing the projectiles at Ike, keeping him suppressed in the early stages of the bout. Ike parried as many as he could but as it stood, there were no real ways for him to hurt Cloud. What was more, Cloud didn't seem to be slowing down; with each projectile that caught Ike, he built towards his Limit Gauge. Ike saw something was up, so decided to make as much of a break for Cloud as possible- even if that meant soaking up a lot of damage. Ike rushed Cloud, tanking some projectiles along the way, but he finally bridged the gap and struck at Cloud's guard. Cloud blocked, and pressed back against him. The two tried to best one another in strength and, thanks to his injuries, Ike was beginning to lose this one! Ike then built up pressure in his blade, and just as Cloud pulled back for a decapitating blow, Ike released a brutal Eruption. Cloud was launched back, and Ike pursued, grabbing him by the collar and hurling him upwards. "AETHER!" Ike cried, leaping after him. The attack clipped Cloud, dealing some damage to his lower body before he was dragged down. Cloud kept his sword up, blocking Ike's landing, and the two reengaged. Ike swept at Cloud's midsection, while Cloud struck upwards and clipped Ike on the shoulder. He then went to do it a second time, but Ike had wised up and parried him. Cloud was briefly stunned while Ike took control with a grab. He kicked Cloud in the stomach twice and planted him on the floor. To close off his sequence, Ike jumped down on Cloud, stomping him in the chest. This slowed down Cloud significantly, who showed signs of fatigue. Ike too breathed heavily as the two fighters eyed the other, both with appreciation and with frustration. And then they were back at it! Punches and kicks replaced sword swings, as ribs were cracked, noses were broken and teeth were shattered. Cloud managed to grapple Ike to a point where he threw the Radiant Hero over his shoulder and onto the floor. Ike blocked the attempted stab with a quickly drawn parry, before sweeping Cloud's legs. The two traded the ugliest, yet greatest slugs with each strike and blow. Threw his quick wit alone, Cloud slid under Ike and took an advantage when he kicked him skywards. He then followed him, slashing Ike repeatedly and slamming him down by grabbing his cape. Ike bounced off the floor, striking up at Cloud's legs. The move was blocked, and Cloud landed before Ike while still maintaining the blade tie up. Ike pressed into Cloud, and when the two were most intertwined, Ike used another Aether. He dragged Cloud into the air, slashing him rapidly on the way. That was until he reached the maximum elevation and decided to spike Cloud downwards. He slammed down with him, creating a large crater upon impact. Ike looked down on the fallen Cloud, and turned his back. "You'll get no sympathy from me." he added, walking away. But Cloud wasn't through! He reemerged and struck at Ike's back. The Radiant Hero had just a second to block the attack, pushing Cloud off balance. The two then lunged one more time, Cloud aiming for Ike's head while Ike used Quick Draw. There was a squelch of guts as Cloud clutched his stomach, before dropping to his knees. He then lay flat entirely, defeated truly this time. Ike then turned to walk away again, more wary this time as he carried on his quest. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ike!Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem themed fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights